Like a virgin
by Ml is dreaming
Summary: Harry déprime... Ron est mort...Severus est démasqué....


------

**Like a Virgin**

De Wolf

------

_I made it through the wilderness_

_Je suis passé par la folie_

_Somehow I made it through_

_C'est comme ça je suis passé par là_

_Didn't know how lost I was_

_Je ne savais pas à quel point j'étais perdue_

_Until I found you_

_Jusqu'à ce que je te trouve_

Harry était dans un coin le plus sombre du dortoir. Prostré. Incapable de bouger, de penser. Douleur. Ron... Ron était mort. Par sa faute. Quel con il avait été! Voldemort l'avait de nouveau attiré dans un piège... Il s'était encore fait avoir. Encore. La mort de Sirius ne lui avait-elle donc pas suffi?! Ron... Ron s'était jeté entre le rayon mortel et lui. Un visage souriant, les cheveux roux à peine ébouriffés. Immobile. Pâle. Mort. Par sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux. Tant de visages venant le hanter. Sirius, Ron, Dumbledore, Percy, Neville, Cedric, Cho... Tout était de sa faute. Il ne pouvait que rester là. Et attendre que la Mort vienne le chercher. Attendre avec ces voix sifflantes, ces visages blêmes qui le torturaient, lui reprochaient leur mort...

_I was beat inamplete_

_J'étais à moitié abattu_

_I'd been had, I was sad and blue_

_J'l'aurais été, j'étais triste et déprimé_

_But you made me feel_

_Mais tu m'as fait sentir_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

_Oui, tu m'as fait sentir_

_Shiny and new_

_Brillant et nouveau_

Minerva McGonagall poussa la porte des appartements de Severus Snape. L'homme était assis dans un fauteuil de son confortable salon. McGonagall sourit, malgré une apparence sévère (qui a dit sadique?!?). Son appartement était accueillant... chaleureux. Le professeur des potions feuilletait un livre épais relié de cuir noir. La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard (j'aurais bien mis Rogue à la place mais bon...) toussota. Snape releva la tête:

" Minerva? questionna-t-il poliment

– Je crois que le problème avec Harry est plus important que l'on pensait..."

Snape fronça les sourcils.

Le Maître des potions entra dans la chambre sans frapper.

"Potter,"

Pas de réponses. Il plissa les paupières, scrutant l'obscurité de la pièce. Son regard tomba sur les lits vides jusqu'à la fin de l'année, religieusement fait. Une chambre d'adolescents bien trop nette. Il scruta le fond de la chambre. Une masse repliée sur elle-même. Dans le noir. Harry Potter, combattant farouche de Voldemort et enquiquineur de première classe, masse inerte. Sanglot étouffé.

"Non! Laissez-moi... Laissez-moi mourir..."

Snape traversa la pièce d'un pas décidé. Il souleva l'adolescent par les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les iris émeraude:

"Potter? Peut-on savoir ce que vous fichez?"

Harry le fixa, sans le voir.

"Potter? -voix plus douce- Harry..."

L'adolescent tressaillit, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement.

Surprise.

"Harry...

– Je ... Partez! Tous ceux que j'approche meurent... Tout ceux qui m'aiment meurent...

– Potter...

– Allez-vous en! Je...

– Je suis là, Potter. Harry..."

Les yeux verts fixés sur lui, ahuris... Et cette peau si douce sous ses doigts.

_Like a virgin_

_Comme une vierge_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Touchée pour la toute première fois_

_Like a virgin_

_Comme une vierge_

_When you heart beats next to mine_

_Quand ton coeur bat à côté du mien_

Un mélange d'ambre et de musc. Des mains douces. Des lèvres... dures, froides mais tendres... Attentives à ses désirs. Harry ferma les yeux laissant les sensations l'emporter. Il posa sa main sur le torse de Snape. Un coeur qui bat sous sa paume. Une porte close dans l'obscurité défoncée. Un torrent de lumière (on pardonnera à l'auteur le passage un peu guimauve)

_Gonna give you all my love, boy_

_Je vais te donner tout mon amour, mon garçon_

_My fear is fading fast_

_Ma peur s'en va vite_

_Been saving it all for you_

_J'ai tout sauvé pour toi_

_'Cause only love can last_

_Car seul l'amour peut durer_

Snape. Snape prisonnier de Voldemort. Harry marchait dans les couloirs du vieux manoir. Snape. Severus Snape. Severus. Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis... depuis que Snape l'avait embrassé. Un coup de fouet. Et une révélation. Il aimait Snape. Depuis la sixième année, depuis qu'il avait découvert le passé tragique de Rogue et notamment son quart de sang moldu et son quart de sang de Godric Gryffondor. Il s'était senti plus proche du professeur de potions. Il avait fini par mettre cela sur le compte de l'amitié et du respect, il avait sauvé la vie de Lupin, après de nombre vociféras. Mais depuis peu, il savait qu'il s'était trompé. Une voix glaciale qui s'élève:

"Harry Potter... Quel plaisir de te revoir, jeune homme..."

L'adolescent tourna lentement sur lui-même. Regard froid. Indifférent. Voldemort esquissa un sourire cruel.

"J'aurais pensé que cette chère Minerva aurait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre... Mais c'est vrai que depuis la mort d'Albus...

– Ne l'appelez pas par son prénom..."

Le Lord des ténèbres fixa l'adolescent. Pas de peur. Pas de dégoût. Juste... De le détermination. Alors, il se mit à paniquer pour la première fois de sa vie... Rien. Il n'y avait rien pour fléchir le garçon. Celui-ci leva lentement sa baguette et le fixa de ses yeux verts placides...

Un placard. La porte est close. Des bruits de pas précipités. Des voix. La panique. Severus releva la tête. Son corps encore meurtri par le sortilège Doloris. Lucius Malefoy l'avait dénoncé. Après avoir soutiré les renseignements à son fils... La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Potter. Harry Potter. L'adolescent s'avança, se pencha et prit ses lèvres. Douleur qui s'envole.

"Je vous aime, professeur."

_You're so fine and you're mine_

_Tu es si bien et tu es à moi_

_Make me strong_

_Tu me rends fort_

_Yeah you make me bold_

_Oui tu me rends audacieux_

_Oh your love thawed out (2x)_

_Oh ton amour fait fondre_

_What was scared and cold_

_Ce qui m'effraie et me glace_

Un lit d'infirmerie. Un corps étendu. Une respiration calme, lente. Bras en dehors de la couverture. Une main posée sur le poignet recouvert de tissu noir. Un regard vert qui veille sur le corps endormi. Un visage blême encadré de cheveux noirs. Les lèvres qui s'ouvrent. Une voix faible:

"Non!... Harry... Harry..."

Sursaut. Yeux d'ébène grands ouverts. Une caresse esquissée sur le poignet. Snape tourna son regard vers le survivant.

"Potter? Qu'est-ce que... Vold...?

– Mort...

– Les Mangemorts?

– À Azkaban ou morts"

Le maître de potions ferma les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres (si! si!). Froncement de sourcils. Les yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau. La main d'Harry continue à le caresser.

"Potter?

– Oui?

– Peut-on s'avoir ce que vous faites?

– Je caresse votre bras, monsieur.

– Potter?

– Humm?

– Est-ce que vous vous fichez de moi?

– Non. Pourquoi?"

Harry se leva et se glissa près de Severus. Sa main effleurait à présent le torse de son professeur.

_Like a virgin_

_Comme une vierge_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Touchée pour la toute première fois_

_Like a virgin_

_Comme une vierge_

_When you heart beats next to mine_

_Quand ton coeur bat à côté du mien_

Snape écarquilla les yeux. Les doigts agiles de son élève commençaient à déboutonner sa robe noire. Il était vraiment très doué... Reprenant ses esprits, il saisit le poignet du garçon.

"Potter, ça suffit."

Les yeux émeraude le fixaient, tranquillement.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû vous embrasser ce jour-là. Potter... C'était une grossière erreur de ma part, je..."

Il s'arrêta net. La main gauche de l'adolescent avait achevé de déboutonner sa robe et s'était glissé sous sa chemise. Les doigts pianotaient doucement sur son ventre, Snape renonça à toute idée de raisonner son élève et le plaqua contre lui. Sa bouche saisit celle de Harry, ses mains glissaient dans le dos de l'adolescent. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement un brin effarouché:

"Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour jouer les pucelles effarouchées, Potter."

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh_

_Comme une vierge, ooh, ooh_

_Like a virgin_

_Comme une vierge_

_Feels so good inside_

_Qui se sent si bien à l'intérieur_

_When you hold me_

_Quand tu m'attends_

_And your heart beats_

_Et ton coeur bat_

_And you love me_

_Et tu m'aimes_

Les mains de Snape sur son dos. Les caresses lentes. Sensuelles. Presque trop. Mais en même temps... Severus l'attendait, malgré son impatience évidente... Harry sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il se sentait bien. La chaleur qui embrasait son corps, lui promettait des plaisirs encore inconnus. Souriant toujours, il plaqua ses mains sur les fesses du maître des potions (ON NE TOUCHE PAS AU MAÎTRE DU SADISME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heu... C'est la fatigue... Désolée...). Celui-ci eut un léger sourire et fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à... (et on coupe au meilleur moment!!!)

_Ooh baby_

_Ooh bébé_

_Can't you hear my heart beat_

_N'entends-tu pas battre mon coeur _

_For the very first time?_

_Pour la toute première fois?_

Harry avait la tête posée sur le torse de son professeur de potion. Son coeur battait calmement, à un rythme régulier. Severus Snape bougea, enlaça Harry et ouvrit les yeux. Et... sous le regard stupéfait du survivant, sourit tranquillement.

"Vous avez passez une nuit agréable, Potter? Ou faut-il vous rafraîchir la mémoire?"

Harry choisit la seconde option...

FIN


End file.
